A gas distribution system of a deposition chamber may include a face plate, gas distribution plate or another gas distribution element having one or more holes, openings and/or other orifices through which gases are flowed during semiconductor device processing. During deposition processes performed within the chamber, the orifices and other surfaces of a gas distribution element may become coated with material, such as deposition species, deposition by-products, etc., of the deposition process.
To ensure proper operation of the deposition chamber and the gas distribution element, the gas distribution element may be periodically cleaned to remove any deposited material from the various surfaces and/or orifices of the gas distribution element. For example, the gas distribution element may be placed in cleaning solution, such as an acid bath, which etches any deposited material from the orifices and other surfaces of the gas distribution element. However, such a cleaning process may damage the gas distribution element and limit its useful lifetime. Accordingly, a need exits for improved methods for cleaning components of a chamber, such as a gas distribution element.